Maybe This Time
by Lara Mercer
Summary: It's the reunion day, after ten years, for Seattle Grace High school. What are everybody's lives now?


**Hey guys! I am kind of new here, and I am warning you, it is my first story, so be easy on me. Well, first of all, almost every character is going to show up here. I'll try to make it that almost every ship will have time, but I will probably focus on Merder, Calzona, Jolex, and Slexie. **

Meredith was one of the most important for Seattle Grace High School. She wasn't a cheerleader, or prom queen, or popular. Yet, she found a way to date Derek Shepherd, the football player, the prom kind, and the popular guy of the year 2004. Now, ten years later, that High school ended, they never heard from each other. Meredith went to Europe, travel around the world. While Derek wanted to settle down, and moved to New York, and started his med school. Of course, they thought about each other all of the time, but they had no choice but to go to their own ways. It was one of the reasons Meredith was so excited to come to this event.

"What happened to 'we are never going to reunion' twelve years ago?" Cristina Yang, her best friend since high school, asked. Even though they lived in different states, they kept in touch. Their bond was way too strong. Cristina was also in med school, she was always the focus one from everyone. When she wanted something, she got it. Now she is in her resident years.

"Things have changed." Meredith smiled. She hated dresses, but this black dress looked great on her, even if she couldn't breath with it. As they walked in, it was clearly to anyone - nothing has changed in ten years. Meredith recognized the jocks, the cheerleaders, and the nurds, and damn, she regretted so much coming there in those moments.

"I thought you two would never show up in these event." both of the ladies heard the voice of Alex Karev, their very dear friends. They turned around and saw him, very different from ten years ago. It was no longer the black jacket or the mean look he had. He actually looked.. nice. Meredith hugged him tightly while Cristina and Alex only shook their hands, and Meredith rolled her eyes.

Cristina looked at him briefly. "Meredith made me come." She said and Meredith and Alex exchanged looks again with grins on their faces. "But what the hell happened to you?" she said and pointed him. "And why are you here?"

Alex blushed before mumbling in quite. "My wife made me come."

"YOUR WHAT?" Meredith and Cristina almost shouted it together and he looked at them and breathed heavily.

"I got married, a few months ago." he said "It was very rush. Now shut up, we'll talk about this later." he said and a hand showed up on his shoulder.

"What are you going to talk about later?" a woman with a brown eyes and brunet hair stood up next to him, and Meredith and Cristina looked at her, examining her. "Hi, I'm Jo Karev." she said.

"So this is the wife?" Meredith asked with a smile, while it looked like Cristina wasn't very happy. "I'm Meredith, Meredith Grey. Alex and I were good friends back in the days." The one called Jo smiled at her back and shook her hand.

"I don't think she is good."Cristina said, and Meredith looked at her in a look of "shut up". Cristina chuckled before saying. "What? She is nothing like Izzie."

"Who's Izzie?" Jo asked.

"She is no one." Alex said and took Jo's hand before dragging her away from Cristina's nails.

"Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey." the voice of the familiar Jackson Avery was heard. Jackson and Cristina dated for a brief time in freshman year, but it was only until Jackson realized she was more focus on his family, not him. In senior year he started dating April Kepner and in the last months of the year, there was a rumor she was pregnant, but nobody had the time to see or to know it.

"Avery." Cristina said and hugged him a quick hug, after that Meredith hugged him. "It's been awhile. I heard you got married to Kepner after you knocked her up." she said. One of the things Meredith hated and loved about Cristina was that she had no filter. It was funny, yet embarrassing.

"We are happily married with nine years old daughter and five years old son." he said and his smile even grew wider when he mentioned April. It actually warmed Meredith's heart. She wished she could be now in Derek's arms. Though the night as long, she still didn't see him, and she started to worry. He was one of the only reasons she came here. She wanted to see him, to see how he is now. Maybe he is a doctor, or a neurosurgeon like he always wanted to be. Meredith turned around to look for him when someone spilled a glass of vodka all over her dress.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" the person said, and she saw Callie Torres, trying to clean her dress. "It's my fault, I was just distracted." she looked at Meredith and smiled. "Oh thanks god it's only you Mer." Meredith smiled back at her and they hugged. Meredith and Callie met through the years a few and a few times. They were both in Europe most of the time, and it was nice to see a familiar face. "It's just that Mark left me here, and I ran into Arizona by accident, and it was very awkward. You have no idea." she said and Meredith laughed.

"It's really okay Callie, I'm just going to the ladies room to clean it up." Callie nodded and Meredith went into her way. She heard Callie yelling because of the loud music "Sorry again." She couldn't find Cristina anymore, and she knew it's going to get back at her in some way or another.

As Meredith walked into the ladies room, she saw a redhead fixing her hair. Meredith smiled at her, and the redhead smiled back. She couldn't remember her, somehow. The only redhead Meredith remembered from classes was April Kepner, and there was no way this one was April.

She looked at the mirror, at the messy spot on her dress, while the other woman noticed it. "Oh no, your dress is ruin." she said as she looked at Meredith, and Meredith chuckled.

"It's alright." she simply said. "It is a very old dress. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yet, she is very beautiful." she said "I'm Addison."

"Meredith. You weren't attending this school, right?" she asked.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend." she said "I should come back to him, he has no idea where I am." they both smiled

"Who is your boyfriend?" Meredith was curios.

"Addison? Are you here?" Meredith heard the familiar voice and as she locked her eyes with her ex-boyfriend, she was sure very sorry coming here.

"Mere?"


End file.
